


Summer nights and Werewolf delights

by Wolf_of_the_icy_moon



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_the_icy_moon/pseuds/Wolf_of_the_icy_moon
Summary: Winnie loses Dennis to a human girl and she finds that thing sort themselves out.(Hotel transylvania owned by its respective artist and publisher.)(Chris is my personal oc do not use without permission.)(This work was done for fun not for profit.)(No flames.)
Relationships: Oc/winnie_werewolf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Summer nights and Werewolf delights

It was a early Friday morning as chris's plane landed in the terminal. He had just gotten a job at the famous Transylvanian hotel owned by the count Dracula himself. His new job was to help with various guest needs sorta a mix between a bellhop and a concierge. He let out a sigh of relief when the taxi driven by a zombie pulled up right when he came out of the airport. He loaded his bags into the trunk smiling, then he got into the cab smiling at the zombie before he said"Hello guess the count wants me to start quick" with a chuckle. The zombie did a groan that sounded like a confirmation as he started driving them to the hotel.

After a good five hour drive and a nap the cab had pulled up to the front of the hotel. Chris proceeded to take his bags out and head in as he reached the counter a wild herd of werewolf cubs came barreling at him. He had heard about these kids, He then whistled and threw a box of snack cakes away from him redirecting the herd as a single cub got knocked out of the group towards him as he caught her being knocked back into the check in desk. "Hello little one whats your name" he said while chuckling petting her head. The cute little cub around the age of eight looked up at him with her deep cobalt eyes and a smile. "My name is Winnie sir you must be Chris the new guy Uncle Drac told us to go easy on" She said in her sweet voice. Chris admired her eyes and her politeness as her said "Thats me I see why Mavis warned me to bring a box of cream bones" then he set Winnie down gently and handed her one of the cream bone cakes. "So you behave now i gonna go get settled in my room" he spoke softly ruffling her head fur softly as he picked up his key from the counter and headed to his room which was on the ground floor. He unpacked his clothes smiling humming a tune till everything was away. Then he heard a knock at the door which he quickly answer to see Johnny there.

Johnny proceeded to fill him in about his job requirements along with setting up his work tablet for him and right before he leaves he hands over a company credit card and told him about the unlimited free room service Chris proceeded to thank Johnny before he shut the door then Chris went to his bed and laid down ready to start tomorrow in his new amazing job.

After a long nights sleep chris awoke to the sounds of the Boneburgs clattering down the hallway it being two hours early he ordered himself some breakfast and hopped into the shower. He smiled as the water slid down his human form making sure to wash up good, he then hopped out of the shower and dressed in his casual wear of a pair of jeans and a 90's rock band shirt then he grabbed something he had made for this job and hooked it onto himself it being a souped up tactical vest with anything and everything he could need from breath mints to first aid he had it as he hooked the tablet to the vest right as his breakfast arrived as he tipped the zombie. Before he sat down and ate his pancakes and bacon. Once finished he placed the plate back on the cart and wheeled it down to the kitchens with a happy grin on his face.

Chris entered the kitchen and dropped off the cart as his tablet binged off saying they needed a substitute lifeguard. He accepted the job on his tablet as he went to the locker room and changed into his lifeguard shorts and sunscreen. He then proceeded to head out to the pool where he was to sit in the shallows and watch the little kids swim as he slid in then leaned on the side of the pool watching the little kids swim warning them about rough housing as he looked up him noticing winnie from accross the pool scared to get in but was wearing a tight little two pice which was black with little skulls on it that hugged her small canine form that it actually caused Chris's member throb hard as he chose to swim over. "Winnie you ok, don't you wanna swim?" he asked as he looked up at her. Winnie nodded shyly and whispered "yes Mr. Chris but um i dont know how" she looked like she was about to tear up as chris smiled. "Don't worry Winnie i will teach you ok?" He helped her into the pool and held her close as she nodded and chris soent time giving her all of his attention teaching her how to swim making sure she never dipped under the water. After several hours the kids swim time came to the end and Chris let Winnie stay being his little assistant helping him all the shift before they left. 

As he carried Winnie back to her room she was curled up as a little fluff ball in his arm as he softly knocked on the door for it to be opened by Wanda, Winnie's mother she invited chris in as chris brought winnie to bed tucking her in and coming out of her room. "There the little angels all tucked in" chris said to Wanda smiling. Wanda looked a little shocked as she said "wait you have been with winnie all day and she hasn't bitten you?" Chris chuckled softly "of course not she was a little angel all day I even taught her how to swim. "What really you got her to swim? She has been afraid of the water for years." she had her mouth agape. "Well I helped her she was very nervous but with a whole day worth of tutoring and she can now swim like a dolphin" Chris smiled and let himself out as Wanda sat there surprised as Chris went back to his room to rest for tomorrow.

Chris enjoyed a nice steak dinner with potatoes and grilled asparagus before he decided to have a nice hot bath. As he soaked he reminiced about the days events smiling as he remembered how cute winnie was when he was teaching her to swim. He relaxed and washed up then he went to bed falling asleep way easier than he had ever before. Soon after falling asleep Chris started dreaming about spending more time with Winnie. Then it took a turn he had Winnie in his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck softly growling as she forced her lips to his, slowly her tounge danced in his mouth as he melted into the kiss from the young wolfess. Slowly wrapping his arms around her small frame holding her closer deepening the kiss and right when they seperated a strand of saliva connected their lips. Chris then awoke shaking his head surprised about what his dream entailed.

Chris awoke the next morning a bit tired from all the lewd dreams he had of Winnie. He rolled out of bed two hours before his shift as he decided he wasnt going back to sleep. He dug through his drawers to fish out some clothes for the day as he went to the shower. While the shower heated up he shaved and thought about all his dreams. Each time he fell back asleep the dream would get more and more provocative he had no idea why why Winnie had this effect on him as he sighed and stepped into the shower. He wondered if it may have been werewolf pheromones or maybe some sort of spell that werewolves could do. All he knew is that he was having a hard time resisting his brain. As he showered his mind kept going back to Winnie slowly his member hardened he was a modest nine inches and decided that he would see if he got off would his mind give it a rest as he slowly wrapped his hand around his member. He started slow applying just enough pressure as he slowly stroked. His motions got smoother and faster his cock was bulging at full stiffness as he softly moaned. He could feel his balls tighten as he started thinking about Winnie in her swimsuit. He didn't know when it happened but he was now stroking his member with both hands panting loudly. Then he moaned out "Yes Winnie!" As he released his load all over the shower wall. His cum being to thick for the water to remove without spraying it with the shower head, as he looked down and saw the size of his load with a bit of surprise he had never came that much before nor had it felt that good. He smiled and cleaned up his mess before ordering a nice breakfast of a 3 meat omelette and a glass of orange juice. Soon his food arrived and he sat down thinking over his options he had to make a choice weather to stop seeing Winnie or see if anything more could happen. He put down his fork and decided he would talk to Wanda about it since she was a mature werewolf and could probably help him.

Chris went about his business today helping guests, teaching a few classes, and repairing the boiler for the steam room. He had a few hours break before he got busy again so he finally went to talk to Wanda. He knocked lightly on the door as not to stir any of the younger pups. He waited a few moments and Wanda opened the door and invited him in. Soon they were sitting in a little cozy den with a large couch Wanda on one end and Chris on the other them sipping some fine English Breakfast tea. Chris told Wanda what had been happening in his dreams thats when Wanda almost dropped her cup out of surprise. "Chris to be honest your the first human to come to me about this related to Winnie and normally us she wolves don't have that much of a effect on human males. Feral wolves yes, male werewolves yes, but for a human to be so strongly taken by the pheromones you must have really bonded with Winnie." She said with a soft smile as Chris watched her worried she thought he was a freak or something but then she grinned. "To be honest i am not surprised Winnie wouldn't shut up about how great you were before she went to play with dennis." As she finished her statement Chris's jaw was dropped in amazement as he looked into Wanda's eyes. "However there is a ancient law about stuff like this. Either she has to chose and change you of your own will. It has to be her choice and you must respect her choice cause were pretty sure she gonna zing with Dennis." She spoke in her amazingly stern but soft motherly voice. Chris then nodded and thanked her for the tea before he headed off to clean the hotel arcade.

After Chris had retrieved the cleaning cart from the maintenance closet he began to close up the arcade for heavy cleaning. He led each kid out until the last was Winnie cause Dennis went back to his room for lunch. Chris walked up behind Winnie tapping her shoulder gently. "Winnie hun you gotta leave the arcade." He spoke softly as she turned around with the cutest puppy eyes before speaking "aww but Mister Chris I just put in a dollar" she looked like she was gonna cry Chris's heart melted at the sight of her cobalt eyes filling with tears. He then smiled and whispered "Ok princess but you gotta behave for me" her soft chocolate fur was positively glowing with happiness as she hops up hugging and kissing chris's cheek as he blushed and set her down to play. As he started with wiping down all the cabinets buttons and screens. As he was already semi hard from her kisses. He then shampooed all the rugs keeping his eyes glued to Winnie's perfect soft round ass licking his lips. Chris then saw her struggling with a motorcycle game her small frame being to light to tilt the bike. He then had a idea as he walked over seeing her frustrated with the game. "Here let me help you princess" Chris then climbed onto the bike and positioned himself with Winnie's butt pressed firmly to his bulge as he played the bike game with her for over two hours. His bulge grinding, pulsing, and pressing against her the entire time. By the time they were done Winnie was holding Chris's hand going game to game with him. Them playing together until chris had to finish the cleaning before he walked Winnie back to her room after getting her a icecream cone and giving all his tickets to her he let her into her room. He then kissed her forehead with a smile"Goodnight Winnie I hope you had fun with me" she giggled at the kiss and returned it as a cheek kiss. "Yes mister Chris I had alot of fun but um could you... I mean I would like... Can you tuck me in pwease" Winnie said all flustered and cutely. "Of course princess I would love to lets go get you into bed" chris smiled as he waited outside the room for her to change into her nightshirt. "Mister Chris I am done" she smiled as she let him in chris then picked her uo and carried her to bed like a princess tucking her in gently kissing her forehead again. "Sleep tight Winnie" he said as on his way out he noticed her panties from the arcade on the floor them being soaked he picked up her clothes and went to put them in the hamper when he noticed that they smelled of arousal. Chris then looked over his shoulder to check Winnie who was out cold sleeping so chris pocketed her panties and put the rest into the hamper before he headed back to his room.

Once back in his room, Chris took a deep sniff of Winnie's panties moaning as his eyes crossed with pleasure. "Why does she smell so good" he moaned out as he put the panties away in a zip lock bag and put it in his room safe. Chris smiled as he ordered his dinner, being in a much brighter mood then when he woke up that morning as he took a quick shower before eating his dinner. He laid down and quickly drifted off to sleep excited for the dreams this time.

Chris' dream started simple with him taking a shower. Then Winnie entered the shower with her head being level with Chris' hardening member. Winnie grinned, using her small soft paws to slowly stroke Chris's member helping it reach full hardness. "Well looks like my strong man is all pent up, we can't have that can we?" she said right before she ran her tounge from base to tip. With every stroke of her tongue, Chris let out a low groan of pleasure as she slowly wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and softly sucking on it as she used her paws to stroke the rest. She softly murred then sunk down taking every inch into her throat, gagging a little as Chris' hands went to hold her head as one of her paws drifted to between her tiny thighs and began to massage her needy canine pussy. She slowly began to bob her head as Chris' toes curled from the intense pleasure. His orgasm was approaching fast as Winnie sunk one of her digits into her tiny canine hole as she began to swallow on Chris's member. This action made Chris grab her head, holding her to the base of his cock as he unleashed a very large load right down her throat and filling up her belly with his cum. Simultaneously, Winnie's orgasm hit her entire body, shaking as she sprayed her female juices all over her paw. Once Chris' orgasm slowed, he pulled his cock from her tiny mouth and blasted the last few spurts all over her face. "Thank you for the meal honey that was delicious" she said with the cutest giggle as she began to fade away as Chris woke up.

Chris started his day full of energy he was whipping through tasks on his tablet. He had cleaned the pool, set the dining room for Frank's anniversary dinner, reorganized the wine cellar by age and name, fixed two toilets, and seven internet connections. He didnt know why he was so full of energy and happiness. But out of the corner of his eye he saw a pink flash and the sound of whimpering. Chris was slightly confused as he finished the last task on his list. Then he thought it was odd he hadn't seen Winnie all day so he decided to go check on her. As he headed to the room where her family lived, Chris saw Wayne and Wanda outside discussing something in a hushed whisper. "Wayne what are we gonna do she is absolutely devastated" she said with a motherly inflection."Wanda, we can't do anything. He zinged with another girl, there's no way to change that" Wayne said sounding defeated as Chris came over. "Wanda, Wayne, have you seen Winnie today? Normally she comes to see me half-way through my shift..." Chris smiled as both looked down as Wanda spoke up "yeah,Winnie is in her room right now. She had a meltdown cause Dennis zinged with some little human girl" Chris looked at her with disbelief. "But how did that happen? They were so close" Wayne spoke up "It's because we don't control who we zing with, it just happened Winnie got her hopes up cause she was always around Dennis we knew this would happen but we hoped she would be older and able to take it better" Chris almost teared up. "May i go see her? Maybe i can help" they both nod and wish him good luck, letting him into their room.

Chris slowly crossed the semi trashed room heading to where Winnie slept "Winnie, princess you in here" Chris asked out loud to see if he could find her but he checked the bed and the closet eventually finding her under the bed."winnie honey come here and talk to me about it please" chris said in his soft loving tone as he reached under the bed expecting her to come out instead she scratches him. He grabs and pulls her out her flailing and crying as he sat on the bed holding her to his chest as she slowly stopped smacking his chest and submitted crying into his shirt. "Shhh its ok Winnie princess i am here to help" Chris with said softly petting her gently trying to calm her down as he took out his pocket bandana and held it up for her to blow her nose. After she blew it she hugged tightly around his torso. "Why not me Chris why didn't Dennis zing with me?!?!" Chris pet her more. "I don't know Winnie guess you just weren't the one but its ok you have lots of people who still love you like your parents, siblings and me"he said with a soft smile. "I guess your right Chris" she sniffles a little as chris lean downed and softly kisses her forehead then she looks up into his big blue eyes and a little flash happened then she gripped him tighter. "Now is there anything I can do to help princess"she nuzzled into his chest "Chris could you stay here tonight it would weally help" she said as she gave him the puppy eyes. Chris smiled and pet her and nodded. "of course my little princess I will stay here for tonight"

Chris then helped her clean up the mess around the room till it was spotless. After all the cleaning was done Chris sat down and had dinner with Winnie and her family. He then went and got comfertable on the couch ready to sleep and after all that happened chris drifted off content Winnie was no longer sad.

Chris woke from his slumber in the middle of the night, feeling some sort of weight on him. He felt around gently in the darkness till has hand came in contact with a familiar softness. He realised Winnie had joined him and was laying on his chest. He smiled as he softly pet her as she looked content on him. He was gonna get up, but he couldn't bring himself to move her as she nuzzled in tighter. "I hope this will become a regular thing my little angel." He whispered softly as he put a arm around her to hold her safely so she wouldn't roll off. Chris had gotten comfortable as he kissed her head and went back to sleep. Chris had the next day off so it didnt matter if he slept in. 

The next morning came quickly as Wanda gently shook Chris. "Chris, don't you have to work today?" she said softly as not to wake Winnie. "Not at all Wanda. Today is my day off so i was thinking of going to my room then spending the day with Winnie" He said softly with a dark blush coming across his face. Wanda giggled at his comment. "Want me to get her off you so you can go shower" Wanda said walking towards them. "If you dont wake her" Chris smiled as Wanda gently removed Winnie, Chris leaving his shirt for her as she cuddles up with it. He whispers a thanks as he heads to his room. Once in his room he hopped into the shower. Meanwhile back at the wolves' room, Winnie slept for about a hour later then she got up and asked her mother if they could talk in private.

Winnie and her mother retreated to Winnie's room where they had a long talk and then Winnie said. "Mom, i think i zinged with mister Chris" Wanda pretended to be shocked as she spoke. "Why do you say that Winnie? He's not that great" Winnie looked at her mother with a face that could kill. "Cause when he helped me calm down yesterday he made my tummy feel all squirmy and i saw a purple flash in his eyes." She said with a blush. Wanda stopped her act and looked Winnie in the eyes. "You sure you saw a purple flash sweetie?" Winnie nodded and blushed. "But i dont think mister Chris likes me that much" Wanda couldn't contain her laughter as she burst out. "Winnie darling, Chris has been dreaming about you since you met. He came to ask if it was a pheromone thing. Trust me he loves you." Winnies eyes bulged as her face went scarlett. "You're not joking with me mom, right?" Wanda smiled with honesty and love. "no Winnie. I am one hundred percent serious"

Winnie looked into her paws then she covered her face and screamed with glee. She then hugged Wanda. "Thanks mom! I'm gonna go see him" she had jumped off the bed and got to the door before Wanda spoke. "Make sure you ask him Winnie, you know the laws" Winnie growled and nodded hating the formalities as she sped to Chris' room.

Chris had finished his shower and was dressed in a pair of shorts. He sat on the side of his bed as he opened the browser on his tablet and looked up what zinging is. Chris read every paragraph twice, unable to believe that he zinged with Winnie. "That means that she loves me too." Chris smiled and blushed as a knock was heard at his door. "Come in" Chris said as the door opened as Winnie walked in closing it briskly behind her as she walks over to Chris sitting next to him."so mister Chris, mom told me you have been having fantasies of me." Chris blushed as he looks at her. "Yes Winnie, I had a few even before we zinged." This comment made her blush as she looked up at him. "Chris, uhm, i need to show you something." She takes the tablet and shows Chris the laws related to humans zinging with a werewolf. Most of them simple until law six which states: When a human zings with a werewolf, they have to be given choice to change. This sentence was followed by a list of side effects. Winnie then looked down. "so uhm Chris? Would you like to change and become my mate?" Chris blushes putting the tablet aside as he picked her up putting her into his lap."I would love to winnie, but the side effects state i will get a massive testosterone boost which will make me sexually aggressive." Winnie blushed squirming in his lap. "i dont mind if you mate me" she said with a small giggle. "Well then how do we start my princess" he smiled as she leaned up and bit his neck lightly puncturing the skin after she jumps off his lap and runs into the bathroom. Chris's neck began to burn sorta like a bug bite. He then felt light headed as he fell onto the floor on his hands and knees as his body slowly growing fur, bones cracking and changing. Chris' mind was subdued as even his genitals changed into a canine sheath, his new member hardening. His new form had given him slightly bigger physique as his new member was now a mighty twelve inches long, three and a half inches thick and with a large knot the size of two baseballs. Chris smelled the air with his new form his primal urge to mate awakening.

Winnie took a deep breath as she waited for the sounds to stop. She then slowly undressed as she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how wet she was. She slowly ran her paw over her needy pussy, gently rubbing it making sure it was wet enough for a smooth time. Once she felt like she was wet enough she came out of the bathroom and saw Chris, him being a gorgeous artic white furred werewolf with black accents. She moved slowly to the main door and locked it as she walked towards him slowly, a bit of seductive sway in her hips. Chris drooled as he looked at her with a primal lust. He slowly walked around winnie, licking his lips with his tail wagging as he picked her up and put her on the bed before diving snout first in-between her little thighs, inhaling her scent. As his nose pressed her sensitive canine pussy, she lets out a soft moan. Chris' new larger canine tounge slowly dipped in, lapping her juices like a hungry animal. As he removes his tounge, a string of her juices connected to his muzzle as he moved Winnie onto her hands and knees as he mounted her, his cock going between her legs. It clearly was so large it was gonna get deep. She was nervous and excited, him thrusting and trying to find an entry point. Eventually, she reached down and guided it up a few inches as his member hit the bull's-eye and speared into her drenched pussy. Her walls spasmed as her smooth velvety insides greedily kneading his cock for the cum it so desperately desired. He then increased his speed, forcing himself deeper. She let out a soundless scream as Chris started thrusting, not holding back as his primal lust made him thrust three times harder than he should as his tip repeatedly jabbed her cervix.Clearly there was no more room for Chris's knot. As Winnie's belly was bulged out, she slowly got used to the sensation as Chris began really slamming his knot against her pussy. Winnie was moaning out as her cervix was getting drilled as Chris was yanking her hips back and with a very loud pop, his knot sunk into her canine pussy as his tip entered her womb sightly as it blasted out close to three cups of cum, it being the consistency of cold molasses. Winnie held her now pregnant looking belly. "Ahnnn, soo much! I never knew how good this would feel" She softly moaned out as she tried to pull off but that knot was locked in tight."mmm oh well can't wait for more of this. No wonder why mom likes having pups" she softly chuckled and relaxed.

Chris panted as his senses slowly returned as the extra testosterone was burned off. His knot has shrunk down as he looked over his new form and checked on Winnie. She had fallen asleep with his knot in her and it took a hour and a half to shrink. He slowly pulled out of Winnie as he gently shook her awake. "Princess you ok?" She slowly woke, murring loudly. "I am doing better than ok, Chris. You really gave me a first to remember" Chris blushes darkly as he looked down at Winnie's slightly gaped pussy. His member rehardened with ease, his stamina being way higher in his new form as he pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply, his tongue finally tasting her mouth it being on the level of addicting. Winnie's tongue swirled with his as he gripped her tighter. Before they broke the kiss, Chris was back to fully erect. "Nnn Winnie? Could you suck me off? It's one of my fantasies" She blushed and nodded, kneeling down in front of him and taking his member in her small paws, starting to slowly stroke it. She then slowly licks it from base to tip, her eyes lighting up as she continued to lick it with her taste buds alight in its delicious flavor. She slowly put the tip in her mouth before losing her balance and engulfing it down to the base, her letting out a groan as Chris moaned loudly to show the immense pleasure he felt. Winnie smiled, noticing this as she began to swallow as she fondled Chris's massive balls, her tongue swirling round his shaft making him grab onto her head, it being alot of sensations for him. She slowly bobbed her head, her throat constricting and squeezing him as his knot flared to show he was close as she moved her paws up to squeeze it. She got a firm grip on his knot, squeezing gently and causing Chris to buck his hips actually fucking her tiny maw. With his cock pulsing, she gave one more good thrust, unleashing his thick heavy load, Winnie feeling the thick cream slowly drip down her throat filling her belly. She held his knot till she felt the flow slow down as she slowly pulled back, letting his cock free from her maw. "That was delicious Chris thank you for the meal" she giggled out as Chris got renergized from her comment. 

"Well someone already wants to go again, huh?" she says sultrily as she runs her paw down his cock. Before she crawled onto the bed laying on her back spreading her little legs wide "come my love lets have cute puppies together" Chris drooled a little as he crawled onto the bed.

Chris laid his cock upon her belly, gently grinding as he firmly grasped Winnie's soft thighs. He bent over her, kissing her neck as he slid himself into her pussy. He moaned at the pure slick smoothness of her pussy as it gently squeezed and pulled on him to go deeper. His strokes started slow as he adjusted to her amazing heat. "mmm Winnie, your hot little pussy feels like it was made for me" he groaned, slowly picking up his pace which made her clench tighter. As her little toes curled he moved his hand down to her waist, thrusting with all his weight. "Ahnn Chris! Ah yes! I, hah, love you" Chris moaned as he tried to knot her, his fat knot smacking against her tender puffy canine lips. "Yes Winnie, yes you want my love all the way inside" He said somewhat teasingly but his cock was throbbing so hard he was just resisting the knot so he didn't cum yet. Winnie reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck"yes! hhaann, mate me and fill me with your hot love CHRIS!" Right as she said love, Chris shoved his knot with a very loud murr as he unloaded into her womb with even more of his overly thick potent seed, it slathering up every inch of the inside of her womb as she looked nine months pregnant. Her eyes rolled back, her grip tightened as she gyrated her hips, squirting her female juices all over Chris' groin as she had a orgasm that shook her to the deepest depths of her body. Chris felt her trying to keep the orgasm going as he tugged his knot out with a pop. He adjusted his angle and began thrusting fast, all the cum and juices making it buttery smooth as Chris accidently pulled back too far and out and when he shoved forward, his cock slammed into her tight little tailhole. The new tightness made him moan loudly as Winnie's pleasure was now mixed with the pain of the large intrusion into her ass, her anal ring squeezed extra hard making her ass feel even better. Chris groaned, thrusting his knot into her hole. At this point, Winnie didn't care if it made Chris love her more, she was gonna take it. Chris pulled back as her walls gripped his cock hungrily. As he slammed down, Winnie did the same and forced his knot right inside her cute little ass. Chris let out a howl as he came twice as much as his last load, the cum blasting the walls of her ass causing her body to twitch with pleasure. Chris went limp resting over winnie as she was now broken and belonged to Chris body and soul.

After a bit of a rest Chris pushed up off of Winnie. "mmm, that was amazing huh my princess? But i still have two fantasies I wanna try" he said with a grin as he slowly spread and pulled out, now having both her holes slightly gaped, them quivering as the cool air touched them. Winnie smiled up at him blushing. "What would my king like to do to his little princess?" She said cutely as she leaned up and kissed his neck. "Mmm I wanna breed your throat like i bred your other holes. Hunny, lay on your back head off the bed." She does as she is told, opening her mouth wide as she could sticking out her tongue. Chris murred as he aimed his cock slowly putting his cock deep into her tight throat, starting slowly as she easily took him down to his knot. With a happy groan he began to thrust, his knot softly bumping her lips as she sucked and greedily swallowed on his cock as she reached up, slowly massaging his massive balls. She gently rubbed each ball, one in each of her paws, this making him speed up panting loudly as he decided to shove his knot into her tight little mouth tieing as he cums down her throat, each spurt being visable through her bulging throat. Chris hunched over Winnie as his cock throbbed as his eyes rolled back. "Ngh yes, take every drop Winnie feast on my hot liquid love" as he said this, Winnie adjusted her grip and held Chris in until he finished cumming. He then gently pulled his cock out, Winnie instinctively licking him clean. "Mmm princess we should go get cleaned up" he panted as Winnie gulped down all that she had licked off. She grinned up at Chris flipping over. "Yes we should moms probably worried about us."

Chris then scooped Winnie up and carried her like a princess to the bath as he started the water with his foot and got in with Winnie in his lap. His hands drifted to her ass as he kissed her, his tongue slowly swirled with hers as he adjusted her so she was straddling his lap. Once she was in position, Winnie began grinding on his sheath. "Mmm, wanna give me one more filling before we go see mom, honey?" Chris murred as she ground on him, her tight little spade pulling his sheath down his rod with each gyration. He then lifted her up to his tip and let her slide down, making her moan out. "ahnn Chris! You're so big and thick! You love my tight little pussy, don't you my huge stud?!" Chris murred as she spoke such dirty words, it making him more excited. She slowly bounced as the water filled, Chris murred out loudly as he couldn't hold back as he stood up, pinning Winnie to the wall. "Yes, I love your tight pussy and I'm gonna make sure you love my fat knot." Chris began bucking his hips, his knot smacking her tight canine spade with loud wet slaps making Winnie yip and squeeze down on his cock, her walls trembling as he began to thrust and buck rather hard. The thumps of every thrust being heard through the wall as his knot was now popping in and out of her tiny pussy."Nnnggghhh Winnie! I'm gonna cum and I don't think I can stop it." Winnie gripped onto Chris, bucking into his thrusts and panting into a kiss. "Do it! Make me a mother of your pups Chris! Fill up my womb!" Chris growled and shoved his cock all the way in and he erupted. His previous loads made it so there was barely anymore room inside of her as he filled her up the rest of the way, the rest spraying out onto his groin. Winnie's eyes rolled back as he held himself in and began to slowly wash her. He washed every single inch making sure to get all the cum from her fur and to make her fur glimmer. As he was drying them off, his cock finally slid out and he set her down gently. He began to dry himself off but she decided that she wanted to help so she wrapped her paw around the base of Chris' knot and lick every drop of thick seed off. As she smiled up. "You know mom's gonna be really jealous dad hasn't been able to do this stuff for five years." She said with a giggle as Chris pet her. "Hope she's ok with you being filled up" Chris let out a chuckle as the both got dressed, Winnie not putting on panties. As they headed to the wolves' room, Winnie rode in Chris' arms snuggled up under his chin.

Chris gently knocked on the door to the wolves room before Wanda let Winnie in as she looked at Chris. "Who the heck are you?" she said defensively. "Wanda, it's me Chris! I changed just to become Winnie's mate." Wanda's eyes bulged as she looked over Chris, stunned by his overwhelming physique until her eyes fell upon his bulge, licking her lips uncontrollably. "Well, come on in then son." She said almost lustfully as she went and sat on the couch as Winnie hopped into her lap, giving her a hug. Her feeling Winnie's swollen belly as she actually pushes her back a bit and looks at it. "Damn Chris, you wasted no time, she looks pregnant" Chris blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. Then Wanda got a huge whiff of his seed, it lighting her nose on fire as she rubbed her thighs together as she whispered to Winnie. "So how big is he? Hope he didn't hurt" Winnie blushed and whispered back. "He's huge mom, and he shoots out a lot~ nnnn" Winnie moaned at the thought. Wanda murred and squirmed. "Well, I'm glad your both ok, but next time at least call me so I know you're both ok" Chris nodded as Wanda moved Winnie and got up. "Now, if you excuse me I gotta deal with something." Chris murred and nodded as Wanda went to her room. After about twenty minutes of waiting, Winnie went to check on Wanda, finding her door was slightly cracked she leaned in and peeked into the room. The sight made Winnie shocked and aroused, Wanda was naked spread eagle on her bed slamming an average sized canine dildo into her pussy as she moaned out. "Do it Chris! Claim momma's hungry puppy factory!" Winnie blushed and headed back to Chris, letting him in on what she had seen as it aroused Chris a bit as they decided to wait for her to come back. After a few minutes she howled loud enough for Chris and Winnie to hear as she came out wearing her dress, her legs were wobbling signifying she just had a powerful orgasm as she sat down across from them like nothing happened. "Now who wants some tea?"

(First story I have written in years more chapters will be added with more support)


End file.
